


Excellence

by bluemisfortune



Series: Dream Eater AU [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Recovery is a long, slow process. For some longer than others. For some the light might never return. And for some it returns all too readily.





	Excellence

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really going to do more of the Dream Eater au so quickly but I had a super great day, my original work was trending (briefly but it's the first time so it's a milestone) and so I thought I'd share the love and give another of these. Mizael's first appreance. One of the first things I ever decided even when this au was way closer to what inspired it was that Mizael was going to be heavily inspred by Auqa Regalecus. Because we all need a scarf dragon fish king who believes in us and our goals and wants us to do our best. Haha I'm doing that thing again where I do the start and end of an au and ignore the middle.

“Isn’t there anyway to find him again?” Thomas murmurs.

Chris glances into his room to find him slumped over the desk, gazing at himself in the mirror. That’s a start, at least. For a long while Thomas had been utterly broken. Chris had been afraid he was losing him too.

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” he says. Chris frowns. Well, talking to himself is talking, at least. “But me and Vector were together for like ten years.”

Chris turns away and sweeps down the hall to the far room. He knocks quietly, not that there’s any response. It’s dark inside. Michael is lying on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. If only Michael would recoveras Thomas had.

“Michael?” Chris says quietly. Michael doesn’t respond. “Are you hungry?”

“No, thank you,” Michael replies. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Chris sighs. Michael had lost his spark years ago and never recovered. For a while, Chris had feared Thomas would fall to the same tragic fate. At least he’s starting to recover. Even if it seems Michael isn’t.

He turns away from Michael’s door only to jerk back a step. Thomas is there, gazing up at him silently. 

“Thomas-”

“How is he?” Thomas says. 

“He’s…” Chris pauses, reaching out and brushing Thomas’ hair from his face. Beautiful ruby eyes seem oddly grey. “Have you started wearing contacts?”

“It’s certainly good to be able to see you again,” he replies with a small smile. “You’re far taller than I remember.”

“Am I?”

Thomas has been so strange the past few years. Although, perhaps for a long while. He’s sure Thomas’ eyes are changing colour a lot recently. He’s sure he remembers them being more purple in recent years. 

“Or perhaps I am simply shorter,” Thomas muses. He tilts his head, as if listening to something Chris can’t hear. “Ah, true. There was always quite the height difference. Anyway, I came to find you because I’m going out. To meet someone. Hopefully. I’m not sure how they’ll react to our presence.” 

“Alright,” he says quietly. 

“I do mean it, by the way, Christopher,” he says, pausing at the end of the hall and smiling back at him. “I am incredibly glad to see you again.”

“You too…” 

Although he’s not entirely sure what Thomas means. He’s not entirely sure what’s going on with Thomas, but at least he’s recovering. Strange is better than despondent and broken. He smiles to himself and shakes his head. Perhaps Thomas had just been suffering some kind of teenage depression phase. Hormones can have an odd effect, after all. 

He turns to Michael’s room once more only to pause. That’s not Michael’s room. It’s like a temple. What on earth? At the top of the steps, resting on pillows is a golden dragon, blue eyes settled on him. 

This is an oddly familiar sensation. 

“You’re… like Durbe…”

“You’re aware of Durbe?” the dragon says, curling around him. Chris turns a circle, trying to keep the dragon in sight as it circles. “What do you know of Innocence?” 

“I’m not sure about innocence,” he replies, “but I remember someone called Durbe. Like a dream. Shelves of books and a desperate need that can’t be sated. The grey as Thomas’ eyes earlier…” He frowns and narrows his eyes at the dragon. “This feels the same as those dreams. Where am I?”

“You’re in my realm, human,” the dragon says.

“And who are you?” 

“I am  _ ‘Excellence’ _ .” That explains nothing. “And who are you?”

“Christopher Arclight.”

“What is it you desire?”

“Desire?” 

“What are you ambitions? Skills? Passions?”

“I’m a scientist,” Chris says with a slight frown. “I’m the oldest of three brothers, I want to raise my little brothers and protect them as best I can and see to be failing and I want to find our father so they can have a proper family.” 

Suddenly the dragon is a blond young man, smiling up at him. The golden body has somehow become a huge scarf wrapped around his neck, and piercing blue eyes light up a little.

“I will accept these tributes,” the blond declares.

“Tributes?” Chris repeats.

“Yes. I am the one who watches over humans, the pinnacle of excellence. In return, I accept tributes. You have ambitions and goals you wish to fulfill. You are passionate. I will accept you completing these goals as your tribute.”

“You… consider us doing well at our passions and completing our goals as a tribute?”

“As the one who watches over you, master of your world, when you achieve, it reflects well upon me.”

“Ah. You live vicariously through us.”

“Your achievements is my achievement.”

“That’s very nice,” Chris says. “However, I’m not entirely sure what this place is, or why I’m here.”

“Perhaps we will see one another again soon, Christopher the big brother,” he says, returning to his dragon form.

The temple vanishes and Chris glances around his own hallway. What in the world was that? A dragon who wished them to do well? Durbe? How incredibly stange. 

“He’s coming,” Michael whispers. Chris turns to him. There’s still no light in his eyes but at least he’s talking without prompting. “The one who walks between worlds.”

“Michael?” 

“It’s not over. He’s coming.”


End file.
